


take a step to begin again

by silverette666



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Incest, Jesse McCree Has A Vagina, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, they're not blood related tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverette666/pseuds/silverette666
Summary: "Jesse, baby, don't worry, it's just me," he murmurs hotly against his son's lips; Jesse shudders beneath him, trying to raise his hips and chase the fingers still pumping in and out of him, whining when that makes Gabe groan into his shoulder and spread his digits further apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> once again, lots of thanks to the wonderful [bonebo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo) for the beta; you're the best!
> 
> title comes from "drag my body" by hot water music

The front door creaks loudly into the otherwise silent house when Gabriel pushes it open. It's late --about two hours after he'd told Jesse he'd be home-- and his heavy footfalls and slightly labored breathing are the only indication of him being drunk. A few drinks with Jack had turned into them plus a handful of coworkers going to a pub, and when the alcohol started flowing the time was forgotten. 

The living room is absent of Jesse's presence, so Gabriel makes a beeline to Jesse's room, swaying lightly and trailing a hand along the wall for support. He's not drunk enough to lose his boner, though, one that he's had for more than half an hour; ever since he started thinking about Jesse, waiting for him on their couch, either fast asleep or barely able to keep his eyes open. The fact that his boy has given in and gone to sleep in his own bed makes a dull ache flare up deep in his chest. He's reminded of all the _bad-dirty-wrong_ aspects of their relationship, one that's still in development despite everything that tells them that they shouldn't. Shouldn't be together, shouldn't do this, shouldn't continue. Gabe pushes away this ugly thought, shoves it at the back of his mind before it threatens to make him downright nauseous.

He's mildly surprised when he pushes the door to Jesse's room open, peering inside and groping at the bed when he realizes he can't see his boy's prone figure on the bed. Gabe doesn't panic, not really; but it makes him wonder about Jesse's whereabouts, where he could be at such a late hour. A flicker of emotion sparks in his chest, heart ready to start beating erratically when he realizes that Jesse might actually be in his bed. 

In Gabe's bed. 

He hurries towards his own bedroom, the heels of his boots slapping against the wooden floors. Gabe doesn't want to wake Jesse up, but he somehow can't control his excitement. The thought of his boy burrowed under his sheets, heavy comforter thrown over his sleeping form and arms twisted around the pillow Gabe sleeps on every night is enough to make his dick twitch in his pants. Suddenly, Gabe knows exactly what he's going to do to Jesse, part of him realizing the wrongness of it while the other part revels in thought of having his sweet boy, soft and pliant, under him.

He slips into the darkened room and, sure enough, Jesse is sprawled on Gabe's bed; a foot hangs off the edge of the mattress, toes pointing downwards as his boy sleeps on his stomach. Gabriel kicks off his boots, twin thumps landing somewhere behind him as he approaches his target. A shaky hand reaches out to card through Jesse's hair, lifting a few strands off the boy's forehead before touching his cheek reverently. Gabe tugs the comforter down next, exposing the boy's back and the shirt he's wearing; it's one of his father's, a simple cotton shirt, dark gray, that fits Gabriel nicely, hugging the curve of his pecs and showing off his strong back muscles. On Jesse it's at least two sizes too big, probably reaching halfway down his thighs, if Gabe were to look. 

He does look, uncovering more of his boy's body as he completely shoves the comforter to the side. The shirt is long enough to hide Jesse's ass from his hungry gaze, but it lifts up as Gabe drapes himself over Jesse's back, hips thrusting lightly, sliding a hand underneath the material to get at the soft, sleep-warm flesh of his boy’s belly, snaking up towards his chest. It's a tight fit between the mattress and his son's body, all his weight pressing onto Gabriel's knuckles when he tries to push his fingers up to latch onto a little nipple. He buries his face into the crook of Jesse's neck, nosing into the hair there, inhaling the spicy scent of their shared body wash and the comforting smell of Jesse's skin. His hand continues to grope at the boy's chest, nipple peaking up and hardening from the stimulation. He pushes the loose collar of his shirt to the side, exposing some of Jesse's shoulder blade, and plants a wet kiss there, lips forming a seal and sucking a dark mark into the otherwise unmarred skin. 

Jesse shifts under him, eyes moving under his lids; he's either dreaming or on the verge of waking up and Gabe doesn't know whether he'd like his boy to stay asleep during this or not. A shiver travels down his spine, coils tightening in the pit of his stomach; Christ, but he's messed up. He presses his forehead to the boy's shoulder, groaning quietly, while his unoccupied hand goes to unfasten his jeans. He's gotten fully hard in the meanwhile, drunkenly groping his boy, thinking about rutting against his ass until he comes. He's a grade-A pervert, touching his son while he's sleeping and getting off on it. Suddenly, he decides that it's better if Jesse doesn't wake up at all; in the morning, he'll pretend this never happened and discourage Jesse from pursuing anything between them. He'll go back to being a good dad, a caring father. 

With that in mind, Gabriel pulls out his cock, thick and heavy. He hooks the elastic of his underwear behind his balls, not wanting to get up and undress properly. The hand playing with Jesse's nipple retreats, joining the other one when Gabe straightens and pushes the shirt up, towards the boy's armpits. He reaches down, grabbing Jesse's ass through his underwear when he notices that the fit is different from everything he's seen while doing laundry. The lower half of his boy's asscheeks are practically hanging out, no matter how Gabe tries to tug the material down to cover them. Curious, he leans over to flick the bedside lamp on and his breath catches in his throat when he sees that his son appears to be wearing a pair of carmine panties. Gabe has to take a steadying breath, cock bobbing helplessly in the air at the picture before him, blood boiling hot in his veins. Jesse starts wiggling on the bed, hips raising slightly before settling back, leg moving up so his thighs are spread and Gabe gets a better look at his crotch. There's a small dark patch on his underwear--a wet spot, Gabe's mind supplies helpfully; breathing heavily through his nose, erection forgotten momentarily, Gabe slides his hands under his boy's panties, thumbs out over, and drags the material up, making it bunch in Jesse's asscrack and outline his pussy lips. He closes his eyes, chin touching his chest and squeezes the boy's flesh in his palms, perhaps a bit too forcefully, swears when that makes his boy groan and clench his fist where it's resting on the pillow. The soft buttery light falls just right on the planes of Jesse's back and ass, making him look delicate and ethereal whereas Gabe's own hands are large and rough where he's touching him. 

Gabe disentangles himself from the clutches of Jesse's underwear, exhaling roughly and dying to touch his aching cock. He rubs the thumb of his right hand over where Jesse's hole should be, shuddering when his boy's slick soaks through his panties and coats his thumb. He moves it lower, parting his boy's cunt lips and drenching the material further, turning it a darker shade. Jesse flinches when Gabe reaches his clit, a small nub he can barely feel through the panties. Gabe doesn't remove his hand, just gentles his touch until he's sure Jesse isn't going to wake up, stroking along the valley between his lips, up and down, from clit to dripping hole. 

Once he's had enough, he pops his thumb into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip to collect the moisture gathered there. It doesn't taste like much, the fabric softener Jesse must've used overpowering everything else. Swallowing drily, Gabe bends his head, drags his teeth over the curve of one butt cheek, presses a line of kisses down the other and tries nosing the crotch of Jesse's panties out of the way. He clamps his right hand at the base of his cock, thumb still wet from the boy's juices and his own saliva; this close, Jesse smells amazing, earthy and slightly musky and just the right amount of tangy. His other hand comes up to help him push the boy's underwear to the side, exposing him completely to the older man's gaze. Not much is visible in the low light, but Gabe can see that Jesse's shaved, although he's missed some spots--there's a few hairs that rasp against the calluses of the older man's fingers when he drags them along the boy's lips and the skin surrounding them. 

That doesn't stop Gabe from closing his mouth over Jesse's hole, angling his neck to suckle at it and coax more of the boy's slick against his tongue. He tries dragging it down to his clit, flicking his tongue around it, then switching from teasing licks to broad laves, going back and forth against the little nub. His boy grows restless, tilting his hips up to chase the sensation, humping the bed relentlessly. By this point, Gabriel is desperate for his release, hand clenching arrhythmically around his cock with the effort to not give in and shoot his load all over his chest and stomach. 

Gabe lifts his head, neck aching dully from the uncomfortable position he was just in. Jesse's cunt looks perfect right now, lips plumped up and shiny, hole quivering feebly where it's exposed to the colder air of the room. He feels the need to blow across the boy's pussy, watch him unconsciously clench around nothing as his breath flits over the sensitive flesh. 

Emboldened by this, he drapes himself over Jesse's back once more, bringing his face right next to the boy's, hooking his chin over his shoulder. His fingers scrabble around for a moment, trying to find that suffocating damp warmth again, and he sighs into Jesse's ear when they find the boy's wet slit. Gabriel's index finger circles around the tight opening, gathering some of the moisture there before pushing in slowly. He holds his breath for a moment, shudders, wonders if Jesse would do it as well if he were awake. _If he were awake, Jesus_ , because he's not right now, smooth walls accepting the intrusion but not clenching around it. Moving his finger experimentally, Gabe angles it differently, in hopes of finding that little spot that would make Jesse's breath hitch. It takes him a few tries before he thinks he's got it, though Jesse doesn't give any indication that his father is indeed rubbing over his G spot. 

Gabe continues thrusting with the one finger for a few moments, before adding his middle one to the mix. That's what wakes Jesse up, the extra bit of stretch when Gabe burrows his fingers in all the way to the base, gently spreading them apart inside his boy, rubbing his knuckles on his rim on the backward stroke. Jesse blinks up towards the ceiling, body tensing and trying to buck Gabriel off, a cut-off noise escaping him when his father bears down to keep him in place. He kisses the boy's ear, then his cheek, while Jesse continues to be confused about what's happening. 

"Jesse, baby, don't worry, it's just me," he murmurs hotly against his son's lips; Jesse shudders beneath him, trying to raise his hips and chase the fingers still pumping in and out of him, whining when that makes Gabe groan into his shoulder and spread his digits further apart. 

"G-Gabe, wha--?" he tries asking, body twisting on the sheets when Gabriel lets up minutely, pulling out of Jesse to tuck his son's knees under him, finally raising his hips almost to eye-level. Instinctively, Jesse crosses his arms on the pillow, rests his head against them and arches his back, pushing his ass into his father's hands. Gabriel doesn't waste a minute, lowering Jesse's panties and then pulling his shirt off, molding himself to the boy's back yet again, erection bobbing freely in the air before settling itself in Jesse's crack. Not missing a beat, Gabe grabs a handful of Jesse's hair, tilting his head back, mouth latching onto his neck and biting at the corded muscle there. 

"Couldn't help myself, _bonito_ , not when I got home and found you in my bed," a pause, then Gabe's unoccupied hand slides down to Jesse's neglected clit, playing with it to hear his boy moan, "all wrapped up for me in those pretty red panties. You bought them yourself, Jessito? Wore them to tease me when I'd be coming home tonight, hoping I'd notice them on you under this shirt? My own shirt?" He doesn't know where the aggression came from; usually it's Jesse who's all suggestive words and flirty winks, a spitfire 17-year-old who can't keep his hands to himself when they're alone. 

"Gabe, no, wait," is all he gets out before his father pinches his clit between two fingers. Jesse never calls Gabe anything else, has never done it in the two years they've been living together. A wild thought cuts through to the forefront of his mind, making Gabe cup his hand over Jesse's pussy, grinding the heel of his palm into the boy's pubic bone, relishing in the way his son's breathing stops for a second. The hand in Jesse's hair tightens, baring his throat to the combined sensations of lips and teeth and beard on his neck, before Gabe whispers it into his boy's ear, low and dangerous.

"How about you call me daddy, hmm? That work for you, _lindo_?" He punctuates his words with another sharp bite to Jesse's neck, sure to leave a mark, then grins wildly when he feels his son try to close his legs after his cunt releases a fresh wave of slick right over his fingers. His boy's all worked up, a panting mess, steadily dripping between the thighs; Gabe takes a moment to push his cock down so it's framed by Jesse's lips, rubbing it against his clit and empty hole. Its hot, thick weight seems to break the boy, because his arms shoot up behind him, pushing Gabe away, and then his spine's bending and his ass is lifting even further up. 

The older man distances himself from the boy, whose head whips around when the warmth along the backs of his thighs disappears. He rubs a hand on Jesse's hip appreciatively, petting his son and waiting for him to say something. 

"Please, d-daddy. I want you to fuck me," he says on a breathless whimper, "in here." And Jesse grabs two handfuls of his own asscheeks, spreading them apart and offering himself up to his father.

If Gabe thought the view was breathtaking before, it's even more so now. 

Collecting himself, taking a breath, he gets to work. Two of his fingers return to push insistently at the boy's hole, parting his folds and sinking in like a hot knife through butter. Jesse's smooth walls clutch at him now, drawing him in deeper and making cute, squelching noises whenever Gabe pulls them out. He leans in and adds his tongue to the mix, licking around his fingers and dipping it down to circle the boy's clit, listening to the sweet sounds of Jesse losing himself above him.

It's Jesse that asks for a third finger, a choked noise accompanying his words ("Gimme another, please.") before he decides that Gabe's being too slow; he impatiently thrusts one of his own inside himself, jerky and uncoordinated. Jesse starts shivering, goosebumps cropping up in waves over his skin, forgetting to move, and it's Gabriel that replaces the boy's digit with his own, chuckling at the moan he gets in return.

He deems Jesse ready a couple minutes later, dying to take his boy and lay his claim on him. Even without paying much attention to his own dick, Gabe is still hard and leaking at the tip. He doesn't have any lube on hand, but that shouldn't be a problem with the amount of slick dripping out of his son. 

He's lining up, cock in hand, dragging it through the moisture gathered around Jesse's hole, hand working to spread it all over his shaft. He'll go in slow, he tells himself, make his sweet boy beg for him before flipping him over, throwing those long legs over his shoulders and fucking him through the mattress. Lazily, he hooks two fingers just inside Jesse's opening, spreading the kid for his dick, before eclipsing the small gape with the head of his cock, pushing in as he removes his digits. 

It's nigh impossible to hold back after that. Jesse's inner walls hug him so tightly, almost mouthing at the tip stuck inside of him as the muscles flutter irregularly around Gabe; it's hot and wet and _so slick_ inside of Jesse, the older man can happily imagine the sounds and the ease with which he'll fuck his boy. Inch by inch he sinks in, reveling in the sensation of being held so tight by his sweet son. He rocks his hips a little, just tiny back-and-forth motions that jostle Jesse and help Gabe bury himself deeper. 

Once he's completely seated inside, balls resting against Jesse's sticky cunt, Gabe's hands start to roam. He curves a palm around the boy's waist, the other taking a hold of his shoulder, bracing himself as he draws back, away from his son's clinging confines. He feels Jesse shudder under him, a little _ah_ escaping his throat when the older man teases him with short, barely-there strokes that make the head of his prick stretch Jesse's pink opening before pushing in to finish the motion. 

A couple minutes later, after Gabe's been constantly ripping those delicious _uh-uh-uh_ sounds from Jesse's throat, he decides to change the angle. The hand at the boy's shoulder slides over and down, passing a nipple before settling in the middle of his chest and pushing back, urging Jesse to press his shoulders flush to Gabe's pecs. "C'mon, baby, up, up. Daddy wants to feel you all spread out on his cock for him." Jesse uses his weak arms to lift himself from the bed, one hand going around his father's neck to support himself when he feels Gabe shift his lower body, widening his stance to slip Jesse between his thighs. The cock inside of Jesse is close to popping out, but the kid makes sure he's still impaled on it, resting his ass in the cradle of Gabe's hips, their bodies touching everywhere. 

The arm around the older man's neck doesn't budge, stays there even as Gabe begins to fuck his son again, arms caging Jesse in and fists resting on the mattress. His spine undulates as he moves inside his boy, strokes shorter but no less deep and powerful thanks to their position. Lips find Jesse's ear, nibbling on the rim, while a hand lifts itself off the bed and slides along Jesse's inner thigh, trailing towards the hot little space between his son's legs; down, fingers on either side of Jesse's pussy where they're joined and he's moving bare inside his precious boy, and a little bit higher, where his clit's lying neglected. He rubs them over Jesse's outer labia, unsure of how the roughened pads of his fingers would feel against one of Jesse's most sensitive parts. He plays around it, getting his digits wet with Jesse's juices, and then brings his hand up to the boy's mouth. Jesse opens it obediently, moaning sweetly around his father's thick fingers, tongue sweeping over the slightly salty skin to collect every trace of fluid there. His cunt spasms around Gabriel's cock, drawing him in, the twitching of his spongy inner walls almost in time with the suckling pressure he applies around his father's digits. Jesse's eyes are closed, brow beaded with sweat, chest and shoulders gleaming lightly with it; his lips are red and plump, prompting Gabe to remove his fingers from Jesse's mouth, return them to their place between the boy's spread legs and begin kissing him. He whines when Gabe bites lightly at his lower lip, a high-pitched sound that stops only when the older man moves to cover his mouth again. It’s obvious Jesse hasn't really been kissed before, because his mouth is lax, open, welcoming Gabe's intrusive tongue and only lightly playing with it when it retreats.

"Gabi, dadd- _ah_ , daddy, I think I'm--gonna come," he gasps sweetly against his father's lips; "will you let me come? Please?" The last sentence ends up barely above a whisper, almost drowned by the wet sounds coming from between his legs, Jesse's throat clicking when he tries swallowing against the dryness in it. The older man bites at Jesse's mouth again, moving his teeth down the column of his neck, adding to the marks he left there. He wants to bruise Jesse up, have dark spots pepper the skin of his shoulders and hips, his soft inner thighs. He feels like a man possessed, in awe of being granted this much power over his son. _Will you let me come_ plays again and again in his mind, accompanied by Jesse's hitched little _please_ , and he suddenly finds himself close to his orgasm as well. 

"You want to cum, baby boy? You like having daddy's thick cock plugging up your tight little snatch so much you're gonna come? What a dirty boy," he finishes his sentence by dragging his goatee against the edge of Jesse's trapezius muscle, the sound of short, spiky hairs swallowed by the boy's loud gasps and moans. His hips pick up their pace. "That's so filthy, Jessito," he points out while his fingers move even more insistently against the boy's clit, "so filthy." A light pinch. More rubbing over his son's little nub. 

Jesse lets out a short shout, interrupts himself when Gabe fucks more sounds out of him; high pitched _ah_ s and _uh_ s that sound amazing when coming out of his son's mouth, turning into sweet, drawn-out _mmm_ s to match his downturned eyebrows as his orgasm subsides. His wet pussy twitches wildly around Gabe, who slows down but doesn't stop his thrusts, keeping Jesse on his cock, fucking into him with jabbing motions, grinding against his son's ass and wanting to reach deeper inside him. Jesse tries closing his thighs, his own hand coming down from around Gabe's shoulder to cover the one between his legs, pressing against his abused clit, sensitive after so much stimulation. 

"Are you close too, daddy?" he asks sweetly, cocky demeanor already returning despite him still trembling from his orgasm, grinding lightly against the hand in his lap to chase the sweet zip of aftershocks across his skin. "Been holding up forever, feels like," he grins, stretching out on the bed, careful to not let Gabe's cock slip out, ass still in his father's lap. That earns him a smack on one asscheek, sore cunt tightening up weakly around the prick embedded inside of him. The older man moves carefully, rising on his knees and forcing Jesse to raise his hips as well, until they're level with each other. Gabriel reaches over and turns the other bedside lamp on, wanting to see Jesse present nicely, a perfect little slut with a pussy to match when Gabe looks down--lips fat and plumped up with blood, everything glistening from Jesse's juices, pink insides stretched around his father's thick, turgid cock. It'll look even better gaping open and dripping with cum, the older man decides in a flash. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Gabe starts out anew; he sheaths himself again and again in long, luxurious strokes that leave Jesse open-mouthed, panting despite his earlier orgasm. He grunts and flexes above his son, digging his thumbs into the boy's back dimples, riding his ass out and chasing his pleasure. Much too soon, he feels the familiar tightening at the base of his stomach, everything coiling up as he approaches his own end. 

"Yeah, daddy, that's it, think I can feel you about to bust," Jesse coos from under him, trying to get up and away from Gabe. "Want to cum all over me, Gabi? Bet you'd like that, wouldn't'cha?" he says as he turns his head minutely, the side of his mouth lifting up in a mocking grin; probably imagining he has any power over his father.

Gabriel moves leisurely, tangling a hand in Jesse's hair while the other circles around his shoulders, forearm pressing against the boy's throat. Jesse freezes under him, going pliant under the larger man's weight. 

" _Inside_ ," he growls into his boy's ear, breathless, "I'm gonna cum inside you." He punctuates his words with a sharp jab of his hips. 

Jesse's mouth falls open, his eyes close. He shudders in Gabe's arms, body jerking with the force of it, goosebumps blossoming over his skin immediately after. The whining is back, high and insistent, and Jesse clenches hurriedly around Gabe before his father comes, thick and hot and enough to fill him up to the brim. Gabe's loath to pull out, entirely content to be held tight inside his son's welcoming body, despite knowing he'll soon shrink and slip out. Panting, he slowly pulls away, hands retreating to Jesse's backside, spreading his cheeks apart. His pussy looks wrecked, _ruined_ , tight slit blossoming out into a winking pink flower; his muscles can't close back all the way, leaving the boy gaping slightly. Gabe could easily fit a finger into his snatch without any sort of resistance. He thinks he can see some of his cum inside, shiny and pearlescent, but it's not until a small amount of the viscous liquid slides down the boy's slit that Gabe is convinced he just dumped a rather big load up his son's underaged cunt. Before it can drip down onto the sheets, Gabe catches it with two fingers, smearing some around as he traces it along Jesse's swollen folds, back towards his entrance, stuffing his digits inside. Gabe's mouth stretches into a grin when Jesse lets out a curious _ooh_ , ass tilting upwards in his father's hands. He presses his mouth to the boy's inner thigh, nuzzling it and laying gentle kisses there. 

"My sweet boy," he sighs into Jesse's skin, pulling up his panties and patting the boy's ass before Gabe gets up, throws his pants on the floor and climbs back into the bed behind Jesse. He switches one of the lamps off, motioning at Jesse to get the other, settling in with an arm loose around his son's waist, beard tickling his nape. He feels a smaller hand coming to rest atop his own, lithe fingers making a space for themselves between Gabe's larger ones. With one more smile tucked in between Jesse's shoulderblades the older man falls asleep, content and happily wrapped around the boy in his bed.

~

(Later in the night, Jesse wakes him up by placing his creamy cunt right over Gabe's face and grinding down, ruined panties to the side, gripping Gabe's curls and calling him _papi_ while he writhes and squirms on top of him, cumming twice in quick succession before passing out again. Gabe drags a hand down his face, over his wet beard and sighs, willing his half-chub down. Jesse's stamina might be a problem.)

~

(In the morning, it's him that wakes Jesse up with soft licks and insistent fingers, keeping it up till Jesse's wrung out and sore, shying away even from a hand on his thigh. Together, they bring Gabriel off, intertwined hands working up and down Gabriel's cock until he spills over the boy's soft stomach. Jesse calls him _dirty_ and _pervert_ and _daddy_ in his accented drawl, looking him in the eyes as he scoops up every bit of cum and cleans it off his fingers, tongue sneaking out to lick his lips afterwards. Nonchalant, Jesse gets up, stepping over Gabe to leave for the bathroom, stretching as he goes so the shirt rides up. Half of his ass is on display; Gabe's eyes are glued to it.)

**Author's Note:**

> think i'm gonna end up making this into a series, since there's another piece i need to write for a dear friend of mine. unfortunately i'm hella busy&panicky atm so it'll probably be a while before that can happen
> 
> as always, i'm over on [tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com) if y'all want to yell at me about anything


End file.
